Ship Down
by Lordandempiressdoodle
Summary: KYLUX FLUFF! While en route to meet with the Suprime Leader, General Huxs transport goes down. He then gets trapped with a certain masked companion. Let's just say it was awkward...to say the least.
**Hi guys. So I wrote this for my friend Owlfred on Ao3, and its just some Kylux fluff I scratched together on my phone, so please enjoy!**

Hux paced up and down the deck of the Finalizer. The rest of the bridge was only occupied by a space few officers, the rest most likely in there quarters.

It was already creeping into the wee hours of the morning. Hux hadn't slept in an entire cycle, and he didn't think he would sleep at all for the next one. He was too occupied with his thoughts: of his inquiry with a few rouge troopers following the footsteps of the elusive trooper FN-2187, his summoning to speak with the supreme leader in person, and most stressful, handling the galaxy's most juvenile aspiring sith apprentice. That week alone, Hux had been obligated to replace two ranking officers, a radar tech, and an entire control panel.

In short, Ren was causing problems...

"Something on your mind, general?"

Speak of the devil

"Ren. Didn't expect to see you up at this hour" Hux raised an eyebrow turning to face the dark man standing behind him. He still donned his usual attire minus the mask, which was nowhere to be seen.

"I might say the same for you, general." He spoke with a cool tone that for some reason made Hux's insides boil with what he might have described as annoyance.

Hux turned back to face the the inky depths of space. Suddenly, he felt the presence of Kylo Ren approach beside him. "Did you want something?"

"I came to inform you that you shuttle will be ready to depart at 0500 hours." The Jedi killer spoke cooly, but the situation of their discussion was puzzling to the general.

"Why is it you, that is bringing me this information?"

"Because I will be accompanying you."

Hux froze, Rens words echoing in his skull

"Because I will be accompanying you..."

He couldn't believe it. This was the worst idea since an exhaust port on the Death Star. Hux couldn't imagine the smug look of amusement on the face of whoever arranged for this outrageous plan. It truth it was probably Snoke.

Hux had no doubt of the malevolent intentions of that manipulating son of a-

"General?" Dammit Ren what now "will this be...satisfactory?" He paused before ending the sentence as if to search for the perfect word.

"You know as well as I that there is nothing satisfactory in this excursion whatsoever." Hux just wanted him to go away.

"Well at least we agree on some things"

That was is. Hux could deal with this insufferable man no longer. Without a word, Hux turned and walked off the bridge and to his quarters with the intention of getting some sleep.

Sleep did come to him, but with it came some rather disturbing dreams involving the very former Jedi Hux was trying to avoid. Even in his dreams, Kylo Ren was an unceasing annoyance. It least it would only be a few cycles, then Hux could take leave for a while. That is if he survived the trip altogether.

*the next day*

The shuttle was much too small for Huxs taste. That is, the size of it was respectable, but the actual space reserved for passenger seating was pitiful.

The ride itself was annoying at best. It was extremity difficult to avoid making contact with Kylo Ren, who stood directly next to him. And what's worse, every bump or lurch of the ship sent the two careening into each other. Once, Hux had actually fallen against and pinned the force user to the wall. He could still feel the thin body against his, feeling the muscles tense underneath the black fabric as if Ren had the intent of catching him to keep the general from falling. Looking up to see the pale expression almost concerned.

It seemed to the general like the trip couldn't get any worse.

Well...he was wrong.

As soon as the thought had entered his mind, the ship lurched violently to the side sending Hux careening back into Ren, only this time, arms grabbed on to his shoulders holding Hux close to him.

At first Hux was annoyed and tried to resist, but more lurches and an explosion on a wing had Hux leaning into the protective embrace as the ship went down.

 **So I will be writing more at some point, and I definatley will be updating my other story Trouble Finds Me as well. Anyways, have a nice day!**


End file.
